When Chloe Met Jimmy
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: When Chloe Met Jimmy: The story of how Jimmy and Chloe met as interns. Takes place between seasons one and two of Smallville.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Uh, Chloe? I've been wanting to apologize for leaving you at the Formal-"_

_Chloe turned to him plastering on a fake smile, "Oh, didn't I tell you that leaving in the middle of a tornado to save a friend totally gets you off the hook? Besides, I mean, I know you'd do the same thing for me." she said, carefully watching his reaction._

"_Oh, in a heartbeat. So, how can I make it up to you?" _

"_Actually, you know, I've been thinking. It's funny how a natural disaster puts your life in perspective, but I think that it might be better if we just stayed really good friends. Anything other than that just gets too complicated." _Come on Clark_, she thought, _tell me I'm wrong, tell me you want to be with me, tell me it's worth the risk, _she prayed, looking up at him expectantly._

"_Uh... yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Her heart sank._

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah. Yeah, uh, our friendship is so important to me. The last thing I want to do is screw it up."_

"_Good. Great. Perfect. I'm really glad we got that straightened out."_

"_I'm going to go check over here."_

"_Okay. I'll catch up in a sec. My feet are throbbing." The second he was out of view, she let her face fall, and allowed herself to collapse in tears._

She kept replaying their last conversation in her head over and over. _Stop it Chloe, he made his choice. You gave him an out, and he jumped on it. At least now, you know what he feels…or doesn't feel._ What was she doing? Why was she thinking of Clark. She had just arrived in Metropolis, and first thing tomorrow morning, she would be starting at her dream job, working at the Daily Planet. Okay, so it was just interning, but still, just to be there, to be around the people and the life. What could be better? Clark could have Smallville, Chloe intended to take Metropolis.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Jimmy looked around the Daily Planet nervously. He still did not know what he was doing here. Why would they pick him to intern? He was just some kid who liked to take pictures. Okay, so, he was a decent photographer, and he loved it, and he liked using his photos to expose something, or inspire something. But was he really good enough to be here? Did he really belong? He gulped and walked over to where all the interns were. While they were being given their instructions, his eyes landed on a pair of beautiful hazel-green eyes. They were not looking in his direction of course; they were solely focused on the person giving the interns their instructions, so he only saw them from the side. Still, they caught his attention, and as his eyes took in the rest of the girl whom the eyes belonged to, his breath caught in his throat. She was breathtaking, and somehow, he just…knew.

Jimmy was no idiot. He knew a girl like that would never look twice at a guy like him. Still, he was optimistic. Who would it hurt to try? He would take his time, gather his nerve. He might have a shot. After all, he reasoned, she was here to intern for The Daily Planet; they clearly had a common interest. That had to be worth something.

* * *

Chloe sighed, scrolling through her email. Still no word from Clark. She promised herself she was not going to obsess about it, but she thought he would check in just once. She thought he might call, or email, or write, or even send a freaking carrier pigeon. She did not know what she had expected exactly; she had just expected…something.

"So much for not forgetting all about me," she said under her breath, remembering the conversation by the lockers.

Unfortunately, despite being said under her breath, Lois heard her, "No word form that guy?" she asked, sitting on the couch across from Chloe with a coffee mug in her hands. Chloe had not given Lois any details about Clark, but Lois knew Chloe well enough to know that somebody had broken her heart. She did not need a name or face to hate the guy. In fact, Chloe was certain that if she did give Lois any details, Lois would beat Clark Kent to a bloody pulp.

Lois was Chloe's cousin. She was putting Chloe up while she was in Metropolis so her dad did not have to sole out the extra cash and get her a hotel room for three months. With how money was in the Sullivan house, it would probably have been a place with roaches, which Mr. Sullivan would never do to Chloe. Lois and Chloe had always been close, and Lois was going to be in the Lane's Metropolis apartment for a few months before Chloe's uncle Sam, the three star general, took her to another military base. As grateful as Chloe was, Lois was starting to get on her nerves.

"You know, when I agreed to stay here, I didn't think you would be leaning over my shoulder twenty-four seven." Chloe said in her patented snarky manner.

"Neither did I. Call me crazy, but I figured that the Chloe who was so grieved at leaving civilization behind would be thrilled to be back in Metropolis. And, when you said you were leaving whatever and whoever happened to you in Smallville behind, I was dumb enough to believe you. Sweetie, you never leave the apartment."

"So, interning at the world's greatest newspaper does not count as leaving the apartment?"

"No, no it doesn't. Look, Chloe, I love you, but you didn't just come here for the internship." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Actually, Lois, I did."

"So, that exciting, ambitious, adventurous girl I remember from a few years back, before she moved to the middle of nowhere, the one who swore she would not be changed to a girl content to sit home every night was a big fat liar then?"

"Lois!" Chloe said, gasping with a slight chuckle.

"All I'm saying cuz, is, It's July Fourth. Fireworks will be going off like crazy in four short hours. Do you even have any plans?"

"No."

"What about that office party at the Daily Planet?" Lois asked, smirking. Chloe had not told Lois about that party, and they both knew it. She watched Chloe's reaction.

"How did you... look, that's only for employees. I'm an intern."

"Liar. I did some digging and not only were you invited to the party, but one particular intern is hoping you show." She said, smirking again in that all-knowing way.

"What? Who?"

"Oh, just some guy." She said, vaguely.

"What? What guy?" Chloe asked, intrigued. Since her arrival in Metropolis, no guy had so much as approached her, except to ask her to get him coffee or something. The point was, nothing social had happened.

"I didn't catch his name, but Chloe, you've been here for three weeks now, and you have not been to an office party, on a date, gone out for coffee, or even left the apartment for anything except work. When you came here, you swore you were going to have fun, take the world by storm, and forget all about what's his name."

"You're not getting a name out of me Lois." Chloe said with a smile.

"Damn," Lois said, shaking her head. Chloe got up, closed her laptop, and attempted to leave the room. Lois followed her to the door, "But still, you have to admit, I have a point."

Chloe sighed. She knew she was not going to win. Besides, Lois was right. _I had told myself I was going to make the most of this summer, forget all about Clark, and have a real adventure. And that was exactly what I was going to do. It was time to quit hiding and checking my email. It was time to get out._

"So," she asked, turning to Lois, looking all serious. Then, doing her best valley girl impression, she asked, "like, what should I wear?"


	3. Chapter Two

Author's note: In the last chapter, I accidentally wrote New Years, instead of the Fourth of July. I would like to apologize. I have fixed it, as you will see if you decide to read the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like to point out that nobody has yet reviewed the story. I would really appreciate it if somebody did. Enjoy. Have a nice day.

Chapter Two

Chloe awkwardly walked the steps of the Daily Planet. She had not been there socially before, only professionally. It was a little intimidating. The truth was, Chloe had always been good at the professional stuff, the social stuff on the other hand, was another matter. She had been in love with her best friend for two years, and when he finally noticed her, he ran off on their first date and dumped her before they had even been going out a week. Okay, so technically, Chloe had done the dumping, but the last thing she wanted was to be with a guy who clearly did not want to be with her. She wanted to be with a guy who wanted her, who would maybe look at her the way Clark looked at Lana. Sometimes, she wondered if a guy would ever look at her like that.

* * *

Jimmy was standing in the corner, taking pictures.

"Hey, Olsen," one of the other interns called, "Drop the camera, it's a party." Jimmy smirked. The guy was right, he should not be focusing on work right now, but he loved what he did. Besides, somebody would probably want pictures of tonight, and since he was only an intern, it was good chance to get somebody to take a look at his work. He could maybe get the input of one of the photographers on staff. Jimmy respected constructive criticisms.

"Just a couple more." He said, more to himself than the guy. His camera found its way to the door. The doors opened, and he prepared to snap whoever the new guest was. Then, he saw who it was. It was Chloe. The beautiful blonde that he had noticed the first day.

Although he knew her name, they had never spoken. He had noticed her though; she came in every day with that huge smile and spunky attitude. He watched as she made her way over to the refreshments table, filled a plate and a glass, and then retreated to an empty chair off to the side. She had picked an empty table.

This was his moment, somehow he knew it. Nervously, he headed over to her.

* * *

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Mind if I sit here?"

Chloe looked up from her drink. To say she was surprised by his sudden appearance would be an understatement. As previously stated, the two had never really talked. In fact, they had never really met. And Chloe was not accustomed to strange boys asking to come and sit with her.

"Go ahead." She said, and Jimmy sighed in relief. He was a little jumpy, to say the least, but he was kind of cute. He was all right for a fourth of July party, but for some reason, she kept picturing him in a bow-tie. Something about the image just seemed to fit him.

"I'm Jimmy," he said, holding his hand out. She took it.

"Chloe."

"I know." she arched an eyebrow at him, "I mean, well, we're both interning here. I've seen you around." He said, chuckling slightly. She could tell he was trying to be cool. He was not doing the world's best job.

"Well, then I guess you have the advantage." She said, eager for some conversation to take her mind off her thoughts.

"Well, I guess I'm more the kind of guy who blends into the scenery." He did not say it in a sad way, a way that implied he should be pitied, that he was ill-treated, or lacked self-esteem. It was more a statement of fact. He knew his strengths and weaknesses. Getting noticed was not a strength he possessed. He was not at all bitter about it. Still, the statement saddened Chloe a little, partially because she felt bad for him, and partially because it reminded her of her own situation back home. She was all too familiar with what it meant to be invisible.

"I know the feeling." She said, taking a drink. It was actually just a mocktail, though they had cocktails for the actual staff, but it felt good to throw back a drink like a grown-up might after such a comment.

"Are you kidding," Jimmy said, his eyes growing wide, "Overlooking you would be like going all the way to the Louvre and not even noticing the Venus de Milo. Not possible."

"So you're comparing me to a stone woman with no arms and no shirt?" Chloe said, looking deeply offended.

Jimmy flushed and started to squirm, "Uh, no I-"

Chloe leaned forward with a playful smile on her lips. "Relax, I'm just teasing you." Jimmy sighed in relief. He was not a train wreck when it came to talking to girls, but he was no Casanova, "Besides, it's been my experience that when at the Louvre people's eyes tend to gravitate more toward the brunette Mona Lisa." Chloe said, thinking of a particular brunette who people seemed to overlook her for.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I've never been to the Louvre, or Paris, for that matter, but from what I've seen in pictures, I always thought Venus had a lot more going for her."

"Why, because she's half naked. I guess I can see why the exposed breast would give her more appeal." Chloe said jokingly.

Jimmy chuckled awkwardly, then shook his head, "No, it's. See, the Mona Lisa is a person. She is a specific woman, with a specific hair color, and a specific name. Venus, on the other hand, is the goddess of love. She represents every woman, or every woman capable of loving or being loved, which I think is probably basically every woman, and because she has no distinguishing features, such as color, any guy can look at her and see the woman he loves."

Chloe stared at him. He may be a little awkward, but he could certainly turn a phrase. She felt a little better because of what he had said.

Their eyes were locked on each other. Then, Jimmy cleared his throat.

"You know, besides which, the Greek's idealized their art, where as Da Vinci was more focused on realism."

"You're quite the history buff." Chloe said, sitting back comfortably.

Jimmy blushed. "Well, I guess I'm into research, facts and stuff, that way when I'm talking to a beautiful Venus de Milo, I won't get so tongue-tied. But, I'm more into the art of it. I guess you must be too. You know, with words. Me, I work with visuals." He said holding up his camera.

"You're a photographer?"

"Yeah." He nodded. After a minute, he said, "Maybe sometime I could show you my stuff."

"Maybe, but, you know, based on your speech on Venus, I'm surprised your not a writer. You're something of a word smith."

He blushed again, "Guess I'm just an old-fashioned romantic." Chloe smiled, "So, do you think maybe I could…call you, sometime?" he asked.

Chloe was surprised, but surprisingly, it was not a bad surprise, "Well, um, I guess not." She said. She took a pen out of her purse and wrote her number down on a cocktail napkin. Then, she handed it to him. He smiled, gratefully. Maybe coming tonight was not such a bad idea after all.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: This story is halfway done, and I do not think I have gotten a single review for it. If you are reading this Please, PLEASE, **PLEASE**, shoot a review my way. I would really appreciate it. I have already finished chapter four, and the sooner I get a review, the sooner I will post it. Thank you. Also, thank you so much for reading. I truly am grateful. Please enjoy.

Chapter Three

Chloe was laughing harder than she had in a while. Jimmy had called her to a carnival in Grandville. So far, she had been on six rides, had had two things of cotton candy, and she had thrown up once. She was having the time of her life. And Jimmy was great. He really was. He was funny, and charming in a dorky sort of way, and he had not been kidding about being a romantic. He was really sweet. She liked him.

Jimmy ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they ran like two idiots who had no control over their legs.

"We…are making a memory." He said, spreading his hands wide like a magician when he revealed his newly materialized elephant.

Chloe looked where he was motioning.

"A photo booth?"

Jimmy chuckled. He was cute when he chuckled. It emphasized his dimples.

"C'mon Sullivan. Don't be so cynical, have a little fun."

Chloe put down her Cotton Candy and followed him into the photo booth.

* * *

The rest of the day was amazing. Chloe told Jimmy all about Smallville and meteor freaks, and all of the times she had almost died. She looked at his pictures and he read her articles. They were clicking fast. Maybe this was what it was supposed to be like, meeting the right person. Chloe had to say that it was definitely the best first date ever. And it was not even over yet.

Jimmy found Chloe hiding in one of the tents, the one the fortuneteller had used before going on her break. Actually, Chloe was looking for some sort of story, but saying she was hiding was less embarrassing. Jimmy saw through it, though.

"You don't ever take a day off, do you?" he asked.

Chloe smiled, "What can I say, I know what I want, and I go for it."

"I like that about you." He said, smiling. Nervously, he stepped toward her, and then, he kissed her. She smiled up at him with those amazing eyes that he had fallen so hard for.

Chloe looked at him staring at her. Clark had never looked at her like that, not once. He had never looked at her like she was…beautiful. Smart, sure, a good friend, absolutely, but never beautiful. But Jimmy liked her, she could tell. He wanted to be with her. Maybe Jimmy was supposed to be the real thing for her, the famous "one." Jimmy could give her what Clark never could, because he wanted her, and Clark did not. She stepped in towards him and kissed him again, deepening it this time so it was a little less PG. Next thing she knew, she had pushed him onto Madame Cassandra's table of mystery. She kept kissing him harder and harder, and then she began undoing his belt.

"Whoa, um, are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. He stroked her cheek, "Do you have…?"

Jimmy produced condoms from his pocket, "I may be a gentleman, but I am also a boy in high school." Chloe laughed. "You have a great laugh." Jimmy said, finally feeling comfortable enough to let her know what he had been thinking since he had first seen her. He wanted her to know how much he liked her, and how amazing she was.

"You already have a free pass to sex with me, you don't need to say stuff like that."

"I know I don't need to, that's why I'm saying it." Chloe smiled, "It's because you're beautiful."

She kissed him again and took his shirt off; he did the same for her, and after some awkward maneuvering, they were naked, and on top of each other.

"At the risk of losing the modicum of coolness I may have in your eyes, you should know I've never done this before." Jimmy said.

"Shh." Chloe whispered. She had never done it before either, but she knew it would be right. It would be right because he thought she was beautiful.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Chloe and Jimmy got dressed. He helped her with her coat. She felt strange. Good strange. She had just lost her virginity, and it was odd, and new, but it was good. She was alive, and free. She was her own woman. There was nothing she could not do.

Jimmy walked her back to Lois's. Neither of them spoke the whole way. Neither of them needed to.

Chloe could not wait to tell Lois of this exciting turn of events. While they had never discussed it, Chloe was sure Lois had shed her maidenhood years ago. But for Chloe, it was all too new, and she needed to talk to somebody.

"Lois!" she called. No answer. Lois must have been out. It was probably for the best. Lois might have approached the whole thing crudely; she might have ruined it. It was better not to talk to Lois. However, she needed to talk to somebody.

Quickly, she dialed Lana's cell phone and waited anxiously for her friend to answer. She was not sure what exactly she was going to say, but she had to talk about it, so she would figure it out.

"Hello?" that definitely was not Lana. It was familiar though, in fact, it was a voice Chloe would recognize anywhere.

"Clark?"

"Chloe, hey. How is Metropolis? Are you embarrassing the professional reporters with your superior knowledge of the craft?" Chloe smiled and Clark's comment. It was funny, and kind. Clark was always kind, though not always funny. But she felt a slight sting accompanying the smile. The sting came from hearing Clark's voice.

"Um, it's great here. So, why are you answering Lana's phone?"

"Well, she left it here when she was picking up some pies for The Talon. I was actually just going to head over there and give it back to her, but then it started ringing. I thought it might be important, so I picked up."

"Oh, well, I'll let you get back to your phone returning mission then."

"Wait, don't you want to catch up. I mean, since we're here and all."

"Actually, I'm kind of swamped."

There was a pause. "Oh." Another pause, "Well, do you want me to tell Lana you called?"

Chloe shook her head instinctively, "No, I actually dialed her by accident, so… anyway, I have to go, but, good talking to you."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Chloe hung up quickly. The second the phone was out of her hands, she burst into tears. Her eyes stung, and her face was red, but she did not care. She got onto the bed, tears still blinding her, and lay there on top of the blankets. Every time she thought the tears were starting to lighten up, a new flood came. In spite of herself, what she had just done, and all her better judgment, she still loved him.


	6. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well, this is the end. Please, somebody review. I worked very hard on this story.

Disclaimer: The majority of the scene this finally chapter is based around is property of the writers of Smallville. The rest is mine. Enjoy.

Epilogue: 2006

_Morning After Dark Thursday_

Chloe saw Clark coming into the Daily Planet and her eyes grew wide. The last time she saw him, she was certain she would never see him again. She should have known it would take more than a little apocalyptic crisis to keep Clark Kent down. She ran to him and embraced him.

"Clark, oh my god. I thought you were dead."

"Hi. Um...so did I... for a while there."

She separated herself from him and looked at him, concerned, "What happened? Where did you go?" she whispered.

"A place I never want to go again. Are you okay?"

Chloe smiled. It was just like Clark to be thinking of her right now, despite the hell he had obviously been through. "Yeah. Everything's great now that you're here." She said as she hugged him once more.

And it was. Clark was okay. She had so much to tell him. But before that, there was a matter he felt they had to clear up.

"Um... Chloe," he said, separating from her, "before I left... there was this moment that we, um..." Chloe smiled. He was too… Clark, to say what had happened. She decided to help him out.

"You mean when I laid one on you?" There was a pause, and Clark shrugged in awkwardly in acknowledgement. "Don't worry, Clark. It was the end of the world. It's not like I'm expecting us to hook up."

"Um ... yeah, me … me neither." Clark said. Chloe examined him. He seemed almost…disappointed?

"Hey, bright eyes." Chloe heard behind her. She turned and smiled at the affectionate nickname. The world crashing down around them had brought with it a silver lining; a tiny present specially wrapped up for her and delivered to her workplace. Jimmy Olsen. She had not seen him since that summer they had worked together … and been together. She had been surprised to run into him here. When he had first seen her last night, she had turned a gun on him. She had not known it was him, of course. She just knew that she had seen movement, the world was in chaos, and she needed to defend herself. After he realized it was her, the first thing he said was, _"This isn't 'cause I didn't call you back, is it?" _He had smiled and shown his dimples.

The truth is, Chloe had never blamed Jimmy for not calling her. The day after they had had sex at the Grandville Carnival, she had avoided him like the plague. In fact, she did not say two words to him for the entire remainder of the intern program. After that, she had not really expected him to call. She had still been so in love with Clark, she had not really seen Jimmy; he had been a distraction, a place to seek refuge at a very low point in her life. However, a lot had changed since then. Her relationship with Clark had changed, and she had changed. When she had seen him again, and had discovered they would be working together, she had been genuinely happy.

"Hey." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh … bad time?" he asked awkwardly looking between her and Clark.

Her eyes grew wide in understanding, "No, uh... I was just talking to a friend," she said, smiling at Clark. There was a time when she had wanted so badly to be more than friends with him, when she would be desperately searching him for signs of jealousy if another guy had shown interest. But so much had changed. Last year, she had discovered that Clark was really and alien from the planet krypton. She had protected him, and grown so much closer to him then she could have ever hoped to be. The truth was, if her and Clark had ever been a couple, they would be where he and Lana were now; they would not be on speaking terms.

"Whoa." Jimmy said with a chuckle, "Grow 'em big in Kansas, don't they?"

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, realizing she had not introduced them to one another yet, "Jimmy Olsen, this is Clark Kent." She said, making the appropriate gestures.

Jimmy straightened up a little, probably trying to look taller next to Clark, "Actually, it's uh, James Olsen." He said, shaking Clark's hand.

Chloe knew he was trying to come off mature and suave. Her eyebrows went up in surprise and she smiled. "Really?" Then she squinted at him questioningly, still sporting a fairly large smile, "Since when?"

Jimmy squirmed a little, "Since, now-ish" he said awkwardly. Then he chuckled a little.

Chloe chuckled too. She smiled a real smile, not like the halfhearted ones she had given him years ago. He really was very funny, because he was not afraid to laugh at himself, and he was so determined to prove himself. It was kind of cute.

Clark looked at Chloe surprised and she looked back at Jimmy awkwardly, trying unsuccessfully to bite back her smile. She had never told Clark about Jimmy or their summer together. It had not been one of her proudest moments.

"Do you want to, grab some dinner at the vending machine?" Jimmy asked. He did not have that nervous look on his face that he had had all those years ago, when he had been terrified she would turn him down. His look was kind, and soft, and patient, and …something else. Chloe could not quite put her finger on it, but it soothed her, and excited her just a little.

"I'd love to" Chloe said, sporting a wide, genuine smile. Then, she added, "James." In a slightly teasing way.

He smiled at her warmly. He had a nice smile, and beautiful blue eyes. She got lost in him for a second, but then remembered Clark was there, "Clark are you hungry?" she asked guiltily. She knew he must be hungry, not to mention exhausted after everything that had happened yesterday, but she really just wanted to go off alone with Jimmy.

Jimmy's face fell a little, because he really wanted to be alone with Chloe, but he was a nice guy, and did not want to exclude Chloe's friend.

"Me, no. I'm, I'm okay. You guys go ahead."

Jimmy and Chloe both smiled a little. "Catch ya later C.K." Jimmy said, and they headed toward the vending machine.

"So, he's your…?"

"Just a friend." Chloe said. She could tell what Jimmy was worried about. He was not the best and playing it close to the vest.

"Oh. Good. I mean, uh-"

"I know what you meant." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her, "So, we've got crackers, cookies, chips."

"I think I see jerky." Chloe said.

"Wow, how could I have missed that?" Jimmy said, looking back at the machine. He deposited the coins and bought them each a bag of jerky.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He responded. They started talking late into the night, completely losing all track of time. Jimmy really was funny, and sweet, and smart. And he was so decent, morality-wise. His jokes were never mean or at other peoples expense. He also got the cutest look when he was exited about something. He made Chloe laugh, both with him, and sometimes at him. But when she laughed at him, he laughed along. That was why she liked him, and she was sure there were many more things to like.

When Chloe was a little girl, she had dreamed of a guy who was mysterious, heroic, and strong. A guy who was tall dark, and handsome. Call it cliché, but that had always been her Prince Charming. When she had met Clark, she had felt it had described him to a T. She had dreamt him up, and there he was in all his glory. But life is unpredictable, and so is love. Jimmy was nothing like the ideal guy she had pictured herself ending up with. He was not exactly short, but he was not really tall either. He was in no way dark. He was cute and awkward, which made him cuter. He did not look very strong, and he was not at all mysterious. He got excited about little things. He was an idealist, and a romantic. He was old-fashioned in his taste in movies, music, humor, and manners. He was nothing like the Prince Charming she had spent nights dreaming about. Yet, here she was, staying up all night talking with him, eating vending machine food with him, and falling for him. No, he was not her fantasy guy at all, but he was real, and he was right. Some how, he fit with her. He was her missing piece.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi. So, this story is officially over, as you know, however, now that it has ended, it has finally got it's first review! Yea! Now, at this point, it seems only fair to thank and honor the person who posted said review, and as she/he did not review from a profile, this is the only way I can respond. Thank you June! Thank you so much. You have no clue how much it means to me that you sent that review. Three cheers for June! Hip Hip Hooray. Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Thank you June for taking the time and for the nice things you said.


	8. Author's Note Part Two

Author's Note Part Two: I am flying right now. For some reason, you beautiful people have all decided to give me such wonderful reviews, and I am so touched, and so grateful. You were all so sweet. Thank you.

I will be sending private messages to the people who allow it so I can thank them, i.e. Brijeana and rockyshadow, but for those who I cannot thank in a private email, I will thank them here.

* * *

Anderson: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it. I love Jimmy himself, and Jimmy and Chloe so much. They were incredibly adorable.

* * *

Brittny: Thank you so much for what you said. I am glad you enjoyed the story. I love Allison too, obviously.

Jimmy was a little harder to write than Chloe, because we did not know him at that age, but I am glad you seem to like how I did it.

I love Lois too, and her protective, big sister role in Chloe's life. They have such a great relationship.

Yes, I did that on purpose. I try very hard to be consistent with the show. If you notice, I made an attempt to incorporate everything that was in Jimmy's "remember me" box in Cure from season seven. I think I did it accurately.

Thank you for the constructive criticism. Unfortunately, the story is completed now, so there is not much that I can do with it, but I appreciate it. I welcome constructive criticism, so do not ever be afraid to offer it, even if the story is finished.

You are welcome, and thank you so much for taking the time to review and all of your kind words. As you have only reviewed the first few chapters, I am not sure if you have finished or not, by I hope you enjoy what you have read, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on what you have not. Thank you again.

* * *

Thank you all so much, those who have taken the time to read, and those who have taken the time to review. It really made my day to see all these new reviews.

Have a nice day.


End file.
